


Тайна сокровищ Осаки

by hlopushka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каникулы у кансайского кузена Учи Хироки обернулись для Рины, Ямапи и Рё настоящими приключениями в стиле книжек Энид Блайтон</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайна сокровищ Осаки

**Author's Note:**

> Большая признательность Энид Блайтон за все ее детективы, которыми я учитывалась в детстве. Спасибо Last_Promise за ее разговоры со мной об Учи. Спасибо Галке за все. Отдельная благодарность Шонентаям за то, что я в итоге передумала писать ангст. Также спасибо TBS за утабан.  
> Написано на JCF - II

\- Интересно, - сказала Рина, забираясь на сидение шинкансена с ногами, - какой он, этот наш кузен Хироки?  
\- Ну, - сказал Рё, отрываясь от своей приставки, - мама говорила, что он одного с тобой возраста, а, значит, на год младше Ямапи и на два года младше меня.  
\- Спасибо, Капитан Очевидность, - буркнула Рина, обнимая коленки. - Мне интересно, _какой_ он, любит ли играть в прятки, какую музыку слушает, какую мангу читает и всякие такие вещи. Нам же две недели с ним жить.  
\- Единственное, что интересно мне, - заметил Ямапи с соседнего сидения, убирая телефон, - это вкусно ли готовит Учи-сан. Нам же две недели там жить!  
Рина и Рё переглянулись и закатили глаза.  
До Осаки было еще далеко.

Учи Хироки 13 лет, у него четвертая группа крови, играть в прятки он не любит, а вот в баскетбол - очень даже. Музыку он слушает разную, а мангу предпочитает сёдзё. Вот и сейчас Хироки выбирал мангу в киоске на станции, ожидая, когда уже приедет шинкансен с его двоюродными братьями и сестрой, которые собираются провести каникулы у них дома. Учи снова подумал об этом, пытаясь разобраться, что же он думает по этому поводу. С одной стороны - новые люди это... однозначно плохо. Надо знакомиться, как-то уживаться, а две недели - это все же очень долго. С другой стороны - возможно, эти трое будут не самой ужасной компанией, возможно, они ему понравятся. И, возможно, у его сестры есть с собой какая-нибудь сёдзё-манга, которую он еще не читал. Все это было ужасно запутано, но, конечно, не так запутано, как сюжеты КЛАМПа и, на самом деле, не так интересно, как приключения Сакуры и ее поиски разлетевшихся карт Клоу. Так что Хироки снова углубился в чтение. До приезда поезда оставалось еще двадцать минут.

\- Ух ты! - восхищенно сказала Рина, оглядываясь по сторонам - Осака такая!..  
\- Какая? - усмехнулся Рё, опуская их с Риной рюкзаки на скамейку на станции.  
\- Такая... токийская, - радостно заявила Рина.  
\- Чудеса глобализации, - сказал Рё, и Ямапи округлил глаза:  
\- Если у них и еда точно такая же, как в Токио, то я вообще не понимаю, зачем мы сюда приехали.  
\- Брат, - протянула Рина, - ты занудный. Смотри, в Токио нет таких симпатичных девочек.  
Рина кивнула на задумчиво оглядывающую платформу высокую тощую девочку. Завидев троицу, девочка нахмурилась и направилась в их сторону.  
\- Это потому что ты ткнула в нее пальцем, - прошептал Ямапи Рине, которая спряталась за спину Рё.  
\- Или в Осаке нет таких симпатичных мальчиков? - предположила Рина, прыснув.  
\- Привет, - сказала девочка, остановившись перед ребятами и засунув руки в карманы розовых джинсов. - Давно ждете?  
\- Простите? А вы кто? - нахмурился Рё, и Ямапи согласно закивал.  
Девочка наклонила голову, так что хвостик светлых волос качнулся в сторону.  
\- Я Учи Хироки, - сказал Учи Хироки, и Рина засмеялась.

\- Мама, мы пришли, - крикнул Хироки, скидывая на пороге кеды, и подвинулся, давая проход ребятам.  
\- Привет, - выглянула с кухни Учи-сан, и Ямапи учуял запах карри. - Как доехали? Проголодались? Видели что-нибудь интересное по дороге сюда? Осака очень красивая, да? Завтра Хироки покажет вам город, а пока что разувайтесь, проходите, Хироки, покажи им их комнаты.  
Она улыбнулась и снова вернулась на кухню. Рё, Рина и Ямапи переглянулись и улыбнулись. Даже если этот Хироки был странным, то мама у него была классная.  
Хироки смущенно пожал плечами:  
\- Это была моя мама.  
Рина подумала, что, смущенный, он еще больше похож на девочку.  
Они поднялись на второй этаж, и Хироки показал, где они будут жить. Рине досталась маленькая комната, где обычно жил Хироки, а все мальчики разместились в большой комнате для гостей. Они побросали свои вещи, наскоро умылись и спустились вниз, где их ждал обед.  
\- Леон, - позвал Хироки, насыпая собачьего корма в миску, и на кухню вбежал милый пудель. Ямапи от восторга чуть не подавился карри. Хироки поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся:  
\- Любишь собак?  
Рина фыркнула:  
\- Обожает, любит - это не то слово.  
\- У нас дома две собаки, Пи-чан почти плакал, что не может взять их с собой, - усмехнулся Рё, и Ямапи пнул его под столом.  
Как бы то ни было, если у этого Хироки такая милая собака, то и сам он не может быть особенно противным, подумал Ямапи.

Когда они поели, то все вместе собрались в комнате у Рины (по непонятной причине, ведь это была самая маленькая комната), и Хироки достал проспекты с полки и показал ребятам:  
\- Выбирайте, мы можем поехать к замку, погулять там в парке, еще что-нибудь.  
Не слишком заинтересованный Ямапи играл на полу с Леоном. А Рё, рассевшись на кровати Рины, начал лениво рассматривать буклеты, Рина заглянула ему через плечо, но фотографии парков и замков показались ей не слишком интересными, и она направилась к полке с мангой.  
\- Сейлор Мун? - восхищенно переспросила она, поворачиваясь к Хироки. - У тебя есть Сейлор Мун?  
Хироки кивнул, и Рина улыбнулась ему и обняла. Хироки тут же смутился.  
\- О Хироки-кун, ты лучший кузен из всех кузенов, что у меня есть! - воскликнула Рина.  
\- У тебя один кузен, - заметил Рё с кровати. Рина оставила смутившегося Хироки в покое и повернулась к старшему брату.  
\- Хироки-кун покруче и некоторых братьев, - фыркнула она, и Рё закатил глаза. Он отложил журналы в сторону:  
\- В общем, все это фигня. По музеям мы еще походим, а пока что просто покажешь нам город? Всякие там магазины сувениров? Классные кафе, где готовят вкусную кансайскую еду, кондитерские, такие вещи. Залив, может быть.  
Ямапи выразил свое полное согласие со словами брата. Хироки округлил глаза:  
\- Вы что, сюда есть приехали?  
Рина, у которой глаза загорелись при упоминании кондитерских, закивала головой.  
Что ж, эти токийцы странные, но по крайней мере интересы у них здоровые, решил Хироки.

А вот аппетиты совсем нездоровые, понял Хироки на следующий день. Они провели целый день во всевозможных ресторанчиках, потратили все карманные деньги Рё (по его словам), а теперь, придя домой, Рина и Рё уселись играть в приставку, а Ямапи вызвался вместе с Хироки погулять с Леоном. Леон бежал впереди, радостно обнюхивая каждый встречный куст, а потом возвращался к ребятам. Они шли и болтали о собаках, когда вдруг Хироки понял, что они проходят мимо небольшого придорожного магазина всякой ерунды. В том числе там продавали мангу, и Хироки частенько покупал себе новые журналы именно в этом магазине. А сегодня должен был как раз выйти новый выпуск, поэтому Хироки поручил Ямапи погулять немножко с Леоном без него, а сам направился к магазинчику. Внутри не было почти никого, только светленький веселый продавец Ясуда-кун, с которым Хироки иногда перекидывался парой слов, когда тот не был занят. Но сейчас Ясуда-кун разговаривал с каким-то странным заезжим покупателем. Хироки одернул сам себя - что-то в последнее время ему все казались странными, но потом успокоился: нет, только действительно странные люди носят шапки летом, так что это был действительно странный покупатель. Учи не старался прислушиваться, но пока он искал свой журнал на полке, он все равно услышал часть разговора:  
\- Да, это находится именно там, - говорил Ясуда-кун, указывая в карту, разложенную на витрине. - Недалеко от станции Ибараки, впрочем, вы же поедете на машине. Вы легко найдете дом, он там один такой. В нем спрятано настоящее сокровище, - улыбнулся Ясуда-кун. - Обязательно найдите его.  
Как только Хироки услышал про сокровища, он с силой сжал найденный журнал в руках. Сокровища! Настоящие сокровища! И так легко узнать о них. Ясуда-кун несколько раз повторил адрес этому внезапно ставшему еще более подозрительным покупателю, так что Хироки без проблем запомнил его. Станция Ибараки, значит?.. Хироки дождался, когда посетитель расплатится с Ясудой за карту и выйдет из магазина, и подошел к продавцу с журналом.  
\- О, - улыбнулся Ясуда, - привет, Учи-кун, как твои дела?  
Хироки тоже улыбнулся и, пока платил за журнал, все думал о том, какое невероятное приключение может получиться из поисков сокровищ.  
Когда он вышел на улицу, Ямапи сразу налетел на него:  
\- Чего ты так долго?  
Но Хироки лишь загадочно осмотрелся по сторонам и тихо сказал:  
\- Придем домой и все расскажу, я такое узнал!   
И как Ямапи ни пытался вытрясти из него, что же тот узнал, Хироки молчал и всю дорогу домой заучивал адрес, который так спокойно раскрыл Ясуда-кун.  
Вернувшись домой, замученный любопытством Ямапи оторвал Рё и Рину от приставки и затащил всех снова в комнату Рины.  
\- Я почти победила! - сокрушалась Рина. - Мы почти добрались до острова сокровищ, и Рё-чан был так далеко, а я так близка, это был триумф женской логики!  
\- Это был отвлекающий маневр, - сообщил Рё, и Ямапи замахал на всех руками, чтобы все-все замолчали.  
И тогда Хироки рассказал свою историю. И, так как всем присутствующим в комнате еще не исполнилось пятнадцати лет (или исполнилось совсем недавно в случае Рё), то дух приключений всем им был знаком, близок и дорог.  
\- Найдем сокровища, и у меня снова будут карманные деньги, - мечтательно сказал Рё.  
Так что на следующий день они решили отправиться смотреть достопримечательности в этом ничем в общем-то непримечательном городе Ибараки.

Утром Хироки встал, посидел с мамой, пока она готовила завтрак. К этому моменту проснулась Рина и разбудила братьев. Так что вскоре после завтрака вся четверка была готова в путь. До станции Ибараки они добрались довольно скоро, и всего пару часов спустя уже были на нужной им улице. Рина довольно привычно вела Леона на поводке, так, что сразу становилось понятно, кто у них дома гуляет с собаками. Мальчики же увлеченно обсуждали, уткнувшись в карту, как и куда им следует идти. Дом заметила именно Рина. Темный, явно очень старый дом с красной крышей, окруженный вишневым садом. Впрочем, если бы Леон не полез зачем-то в сад, то так бы они мимо и прошли: как бы Ясуда-кун ни утверждал, что найти дом - проще простого, но с улицы его вообще не было видно за старыми-старыми деревьями. Рё огляделся по сторонам: запущенный сад был очень темным, мрачным, из него было прекрасно видно дом, а вот если кто-то находился в саду, то становился совсем незаметным с улицы или даже от дома. Рё еще не понял, для чего это можно было использовать (в конце концов это первое такое приключение в его опыте), но могло пригодиться в будущем, поэтому он запомнил. Осмотрев сад, они выбрались к дому.  
\- Выглядит несколько заброшенным, - сказал Ямапи, высказывая вслух то, что подумали все.  
\- Как сад, - согласилась Рина.  
\- Может, там никто и не живет? Тогда мы можем просто зайти туда и поискать сокровище, - восхитился Хироки.  
\- Можно выяснить в префектуре, живет ли здесь кто-нибудь, - предложил Рё. - Хироки, доставай свою карту, будем искать префектуру.  
Впрочем, то, что дом обитаем, они поняли, едва выбрались на дорогу. Мимо них проехала на велосипеде пожилая женщина в длинном платье, она свернула к дому, медленно поднялась по крыльцу и скрылась в своем мрачном жилище. Ребята переглянулись. Хироки разочарованно вздохнул: все же сокровище будет не так легко найти.  
\- И что будем делать теперь? - спросила Рина, на что Рё довольно уверенно ответил:  
\- Пойдем поедим, уже время обеда, а потом в префектуру, нам все равно есть, что узнать.  
Они нашли милую и дешевую раменную, где ее владелица, Кояма-сан, с радостью накормила их, а ее сын даже угостил Леона какими-то остатками с кухни.  
В здание префекта пошли только Хироки и Рё: Рё - потому что был самым взрослым из присутствующих, а Хироки - потому что родился здесь, а с этим кансайским наречием без переводчика не обойтись.  
Рина, Ямапи и Леон остались стоять на улице. Рина присела на бордюр и начала играть с Леоном, как вдруг Ямапи тихонько вскрикнул.  
\- Что? - подняла на него глаза сестра.  
\- Та машина, видишь? - Ямапи указал на проехавший мимо автомобиль. Рина кивнула. - Так вот, это автомобиль того мужика в шапке, который собирается найти сокровища.  
\- Точно?  
\- Конечно, я же долго ждал Учи-куна перед магазином, хорошенько рассмотрел эту машину.  
Рина и Ямапи взволнованно переглянулись:  
\- А что если он уже собирается заполучить сокровища?!  
Они уже хотели броситься в здание префектуры, как из него вышли Хироки и Рё.  
\- Брат только что видел машину того человека из магазина, - тут же сообщила им Рина.  
\- Да, пойдемте скорее, проследим, чтобы он не нашел сокровище уже сейчас, - сказал Ямапи, и они все направились в сторону дома с сокровищем.  
По пути Рё и Хироки рассказали, чем они занимались в префектуре:  
\- Я узнал, что заброшенный вишневый сад принадлежит семье Окада, которая уже давно перебралась в Токио, в префектуре нам дали номер их телефона, я позвонил им, и Окада-сан разрешил нам поставить в его саду палатку, так что мы собираемся в поход. Из сада удобно следить за домом, так что мы получим полный обзор всего, что там происходит. И выждем подходящий момент, чтобы найти сокровища.  
\- Если человек в шапке не заберет их сейчас, - сказал Хироки, и ребята ускорились.  
Когда они подошли к дому, уже стемнело, «порше» стоял припаркованный недалеко от дома, и в заброшенном вишневом саду, где затаились ребята, было несколько жутко. Они следили за домом, боясь пошевелиться.  
И вдруг в кромешной темноте и абсолютной тишине раздалось леденящее душу завывание. Леон прижался к ногам хозяина, который сам вцепился в Рё, а Рина тихонько ахнула, когда Ямапи закрыл ей уши. Дверь дома распахнулась, оттуда выскочил мужчина в шапке, и вскоре ребята увидели, как машина мигнула фарами и сдвинулась с места. Только когда машина уехала, четверка заметила, что ужасающий вой прекратился. Они схватили свои рюкзаки и рванули к освещенной улице. Только в метро они перевели дух, и Рина высказала то, о чем подумал каждый, но испугался признаться:  
\- Это было привидение. Человек не может так кричать, верно?  
Мальчишки молчали.  
\- Значит, дом не только с сокровищами, но и с привидениями, - подвел итог Хироки.  
\- Так еще интереснее, - восхищенно сказал Ямапи.

Хироки взял палатку напрокат, Рина помогла Учи-сан приготовить всем по большому бенто с собой. И на следующий день рано-рано утром ребята двинулись в путь.   
\- Я впервые иду в поход в город, - сказал Ямапи, когда они уже подъезжали к нужной станции, и Рё с Риной переглянулись:  
\- Второй, - хором сказали они, и Ямапи удивленно нахмурился.  
\- Вы с Джином прожили полдня в палатке на клумбе перед домом девочки, которая вам нравилась во втором классе, - сказал Рё.  
\- Потом вы замерзли, и стало не до девочек, - просто заключила Рина, Хироки засмеялся, а у Ямапи покраснели уши.  
\- Но по крайней мере ты умеешь ставить палатку теперь? - спросил Рё брата, и тот кивнул.  
Только когда вдали показался вишневый сад, Рина схватила Хироки за руку и сильно сжала. Хироки бросил на нее быстрый взгляд. Что ж, он тоже боялся привидений.  
В десять часов утра старушка, что жила в доме с привидениями, куда-то уехала, и в это время ребята собирались осмотреть дом, и они, стараясь остаться незамеченными, пробрались внутрь.  
\- Ну, - сказал Рё, - наша цель - найти место, где бы вы спрятали сокровище. И побыстрее, пока старушка не вернулась.  
\- Подождите, - сказал Хироки, - мы же не собираемся украсть сокровище старушки? Тогда же мы ничуть не лучше этого мужика в шапке получаемся.  
\- Мы найдем сокровища и отдадим их старушке? - предложила Рина. - Тогда они точно не достанутся человеку в шапке, и при этом мы найдем настоящее сокровище.  
\- А вдруг она знает об этом сокровище, - предположил Ямапи, - вдруг она кого-то убила или еще что, у нее же призрак в доме, спрятала сокровища и теперь живет себе спокойно.  
При упоминании призрака все сразу же поежились.  
\- Да какая разница, - сказал Рё. - Найдем сокровище, тогда уже все решим, что с ним делать. Если что - в полицию отнесем и дело с концом.  
Они покивали и разошлись в разные стороны: Ямапи и Хироки решили осмотреть первый этаж, а Рё и Рина отправились на чердак, потому что обычно в книжках сокровища прятались или на чердаке, или в тайниках в полу или стенах. Они начали со стен, которые были практически голыми, без множества фотографий и картин, за которыми как раз могут скрываться тайники. Вообще обстановка была очень странной для женщины, и Ямапи все больше убеждался в своей теории, что эта старушка - такая необычная, наверняка кого-нибудь прибила в молодости, разбогатела, но призрак ее быстро с ума-то и свел. О том, что старушка была явно не такой, как все, свидетельствовала хотя бы стопка неприличных журналов для мужчин на полке. Покончив со стенами, ребята приподняли старый ковер, простучали пол под ним, расчихались от пыли, но гулкого звука, свидетельствующего о пустоте, так и не услышали. Ямапи полез под кровать, чтобы простучать пол и там тоже, как в этот момент дверь раскрылась, и вернулась хозяйка дома. Хироки и сам не понял, как он так быстро оказался рядом с Ямапи под кроватью, они дернули покрывало, которое в итоге их прикрыло, но увидеть они теперь ничего не могли. Они лежали под кроватью и слышали, как старушка ходит по комнате, что-то бормоча себе под нос.  
Прошло некоторое время. Хироки думал, смогли ли выбраться как-то с чердака Рё и Рина и нашли ли они хоть что-нибудь? Они с Ямапи лежали так уже давно, и Хироки очень надеялся, что старушка выходила из дома чаще, чем раз в день, потому что иначе они не продержатся тут под кроватью. Он лежал и думал над возможными планами бегства, как раздался стук в дверь. Пока хозяйка ходила открывать, Хироки чуть-чуть поправил покрывало, расширив себе и Ямапи хоть немножко угол обзора.  
\- Это мужик в шапке, - прошептал Ямапи, хотя Хироки и сам все прекрасно видел.  
Это действительно был мужик в шапке, и был он не один, вместе с ним явился еще какой-то мужчина с темным портфелем в руке. Как только Ямапи увидел этот портфель, он все понял.  
\- Они собираются взорвать что-то, в портфеле динамит, наверняка, я сто раз видел такое в боевиках, - уверенно зашептал он кузену. - Возможно, они знают, что сокровище, например, в какой-то стене - и хотят взорвать то, что его скрывает.  
Хироки смотрел на него, округлив глаза. Он поверил Ямапи на слово, потому что сам-то был не особо силен в боевиках. Он не очень любил вид крови на экране.  
\- Вот, - говорил тем временем человек в шапке человеку с портфелем, - вот здесь-то и хранится сокровище, о котором я тебе рассказывал. У Шибутани есть то, что я и не думал найти здесь, в Осаке. И вы должны мне помочь уговорить Шибутани согласиться на наши условия  
\- О боже, - побелел Ямапи, - этот человек садист, наверняка он будет пытать Шибутани-сан, чтобы та рассказала ему, где находится сокровище.  
\- И если она знает, где сокровище, - зашептал Хироки, - это одно. А если нет? Тогда они будут бить ее током, пока она не скончается у нас на глазах.  
Ямапи и Хироки переглянулись и кивнули. Нет, они сделают все возможное, но спасут старушку.  
Когда садист открыл свой портфель и заглянул туда, глаза Ямапи и Хироки практически полезли из орбит. Вот, он сейчас достанет свои орудия пыток... Шибутани-сан сделала шаг к нему навстречу, и мальчишки с воплями выскочили из-под кровати:  
\- НЕТ! - кричал Ямапи, бросаясь вперед, чтобы выбить портфель из рук садиста.  
\- Стойте! - кричал Хироки, прикрывая Ямапи со спины.  
Все в комнате замерли от неожиданности, и, когда Ямапи и Хироки увидели, что весь портфель садиста заполнен бумагами, они замерли тоже.  
Хлопнула входная дверь, и в дом вошел Ясуда-кун.  
\- Привет, - сказал он и оглядел присутствующих. - А что это вы тут делаете?

Полчаса спустя Хироки, Рина, Ямапи и Рё сидели за столом вместе с Шибутани Субару-саном, который оказался никакой не старой женщиной, а очень даже молодым парнем, и Рина начала думать, что все мальчики Осаки похожи на девочек; Ясудой-куном, другом Шибутани-сана; Масахиро Накаем-саном, который даже за столом не снимал свою черно-розовую шапку, и Такаки Ишибаши-саном, который оказался никаким не садистом. Вообще все оказалось совсем не таким, как казалось. Накай-сан оказался знаменитым певцом, а не подозрительным покупателем. Такаки Ишибаши-сан был менеджером из продюсерской компании Накая-сана. И приехали они сюда не убивать Шибутани-сана, а предложить ему контракт, потому что Шибутани-сан очень хорошо поет. Вот с последним замечанием Хироки, кстати, был не то чтобы очень согласен, все же тот вой казался ему действительно ужасающим, но вслух Хироки назвал голос Шибутани-сана очень проникновенным и мотивирующим. И это была правда, куда только не проникал этот голос! Казалось, что от него не скрыться, а уж как он мотивировал бежать и спасать свою жизнь - вообще не описать.  
Но в целом все было понятно. Кроме одного.  
\- А где же сокровище, про которое ты говорил в магазине? - спросил Хироки у Ясуды-куна, и тот мечтательно улыбнулся, глядя на Шибутани-сана:  
\- Голос Субару - это же настоящее сокровище региона!


End file.
